Soulja Boy
DeAndre Cortez Way (born July 28, 1990), better known by his stage names Soulja Boy Tell'Em or just Soulja Boy is an American rapper, entrepeneur, record producer and actor known for his hit single, "Crank That" which spawned a massive dance challenge. Why His Songs Suck # His lyrics are very simple, sometimes just repeating a word over and over, similar to another bad rapper. # He collaborated with bad artists like Riff Raff and Bow Wow. # His flow is very repetitive. # His voice is boring and uninteresting. # His beats are below average. # He made terrible diss tracks on Migos and Bow Wow, the latter of which he just repeats "fuck Bow Wow" over and over again. He also did a similar diss towards 50 Cent titled "Hit Em With The Draco" which he just says the title over and over again over an awful beat. # Some of his songs are so low quality they sound like they were recorded with his computer microphone. # He recycles the same beats on his songs over and over and over. # He has one of the worst stage names in hip hop. # He recently got popular because of his SouljaGame consoles which are rebranded consoles from AliExpress with a higher price than the original consoles. Due to one of the consoles having Nintendo games, Nintendo sent a letter to him in which they suggested that the console may violate the Trademark Counterfeiting Act, which can land him to '10 YEARS IN PRISON!!! '''This is probably the reason why he removed them from the SouljaWatch store. ## Worse than that, he's proud about it and constantly boasts about he'll get away with it. ## The Retro Soulja Boy Mini console has Chinese versions of games. ## The SouljaGame Fuze's online only and it doesn't work well because its servers are in China. ## If you type souljagame.com it'll redirect to the Nintendo website, specifically the 3DS section. # He is extremely racist and homophobic to people who call him out for his piracy. # His recent songs' album covers rip off popular TV shows. An example is when for the cover art of his song "Amiri", he ripped off Johnny Test and stole background assets from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Redeeming Qualities # His song "Kiss Me Thru the Phone" featuring Sammie was actually not that bad. # He's not as bad as some other rappers. Discography Studio Albums *''Souljaboytellem.com (2007) *''iSouljaBoyTellem'' (2008) *''The DeAndre Way'' (2010) *''Loyalty'' (2015) Trivia *He moved to Atlanta when he was 6 years old. Category:Rappers Category:2010 Artists Category:Artists Category:Artists who fell off Category:Artists who got worse Category:Internet Memes Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Pop Singers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:2000 Artists Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Bloods Category:Actors Category:Producers Category:Artists with terrible stage name Category:1990 Births Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time Category:Homophobic Artists Category:Racist Artists